Stevie's First Slumber Party (And Last)
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie and Zander are in the 3rd grade. Stevie is invited to a perf slumber party. Zander comes in undercover to make sure she isn't going to get her. What happens when the girls decide to play truth or dare? Read and review please.


**I don't love slumber parties, and this idea came up. Read and review please. They are in the third grade in this story.**

(Stevie)

Ever had a feeling when you were a kid that you were going to die? Well, this was what I was feeling right now.

"EEP!" a girl screamed.

"Help me Stevie!" another hollered.

Guess where I am. If you were thinking I was kidnapped or something, you are wrong. Actually, I would rather take the kidnapping than be over here. Right now, I am at Kacey's slumber party. Yay me.

"Come on Stevie!" Kacey yelled and threw a pillow at my face. Great. We were currently having a pillow fight. Technically, they were having a pillow fight while I was writing some lyrics in my notebook. I never really wanted to be at this "slumber party", but my mom made me.

_"Hey mom." I say walking into the kitchen._

_"Hello Stevie pie. How are you?" she asks me._

_"Oh nothing. I just got invited to a slum- I mean a... A..." I try to cover, but I fail._

_"Slum? Slum... Slumber party! Yay! My daughter is going to her first slumber party!" mom squeals. Great. The Perfs already raided her brain._

_"I don't want to go!" I whine. _

_"Come on Stevie. If you go, you can make more friends!" mom says._

_"I already have friends." I say. _

_"Having three friends will make you a social outcast Stevie. And they're all boys." mom says._

_ Something told me popularity was her main goal when she was a kid. Something also told me she failed at her goal._

I talked about the whole thing with Nelson, Kevin, and Zander. Nelson and Kevin thought it would be great for me to go to the slumber party, but Zander told me that they were Perfs, and I should stay away from them. Too bad my mom was the one who made me go to this stupid party.

"Okay people! Time for truth or dare! Form a circle!" Kacey yells. I just go over there because I just didnt want to be yelled at like last time.

(Zander)

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm at a slumber party. I didn't want to go, but I had to see if Stevie was in trouble. We may be kids, but these were the Perfs we were talking about.

"Who are you?" a random perf asks me. Uh oh.

"I'm a new perf!" I say trying to sound like a girl and pose. The perf buys it. No wonder she's a perf.

"Okay people! Time for truth or dare! Form a circle!" Kacey yells. I just go to the circle and see Stevie's doing. She looked different from all the other girls at the party. She was wearing plaid pajama pants with a black top. The other girls were wearing anything pink with sparkles.

"Everyone knows what truth or dare is, right?" Kacey says. We all nod.

"Okay. Truth or dare Kacey?" Grace says.

"Truth." Kacey says.

"Hmm... Do you like that Kevin guy?" Grace asks. Stevie looks like she's trying to hold in a laugh.

"What? Eww! No! Okay, maybe a little bit." Kacey says. Wait till I tell Kevin this.

"Okay. Stevie. Truth or dare?" Kacey asks.

"Truth." Stevie says.

"Okay. Do you like Zander?" Kacey says.

"Of course I do. We've been friends since kindergarten." Stevie says. The girls just snicker.

"We don't mean like. We mean like like." Molly says. Stevie's face just freezes. Mine freezes too. Stevie starts blushing, and everyone's laughing at her.

"I-"

"Wait a minute." Kacey says and walks over to me. Oh no. She rips my wig off.

"Zander!" Kacey yells at me. The other girls try to push me out the door while Stevie just smirks at me. I guess she must've knew I was there. I think. They push me out the door. Well, at least I know they're smart enough to see that I am a boy.

(Stevie)

I couldn't believe that Zander was here, and I was just about to reveal my secret.

"Uhhh... Now that that's over, do you like him?" Kacey says.

"What do you think?" I say. The Perfs huddle together and discuss. Weird.

"Seriously? You like him?" Kacey says.

"Whatever you say." I say taking my bag and walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kacey asks.

"Home!" I yell. I lived only a house away, and so did Zander. I went out the door with my keys, and I saw Zander with me.

"So..." Zander starts when I catch up to him.

"So... Why were you over there? That was perf territory." I say.

"I wanted to see if they would do anything to you. I wanted to make sure they didn't you know. Humiliate you or something." Zander says sheepishly and looks down at the sidewalk. We just keep walking.

"Nice pajamas." he says. Hmm... I guess it was kind of weird to go out in public like this.

"Thanks." I say and I just hum to my favorite song.

"So... Do you really like me?" he asks me. I just stop walking.

"That depends." I say and walk again.

"Depends on what?" he says catching up to me.

"Do you like me back?" I say as we approach my house.

"Uhhh... Do you like me?" he says.

"I'll tell you when you tell me." we say in unison.

"I guess we'll never know." I say.

"I guess so. Let's just pretend this night never happened. Agreed?" Zander says.

"Agreed." I say taking my keys and open the door.

"Good night Zander." I say.

"Good night Stevie." he says and walks away to his house.


End file.
